Kion (A New Journey)
'King Kion '''is the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Nguruma and the younger brother of Kiara. He and the rest the lion guard (Ono, Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Anga) and Mhina will be featured as the protagonists of the upcoming series Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey. Appearence Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His eyes are brown. Personality Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion still enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Though mature in aspects of obedience and rule-following, Kion is still young and is less confident when dealing with more adult concepts such as romance and giving birth. Though not entirely well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is a cub who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. His creativity knows no bounds, which is likely due to his straightforward nature and ability to see every side of a situation. This shines through most prominently when he is seeking members for the Lion Guard, for instead of simply following the path of duty and gathering a team according to tradition, Kion assesses all aspects of the job and picks the animals he feels are most qualified for the job. Even when his ideas are challenged, Kion is steadfast in his beliefs and brave enough to take a stand for what he feels is right. In his adolescence, Kion grows more mature. He is willing to give Janja a chance when the latter reforms and is quick to forgive him and his clan, having learned from his earlier experience with Makuu. History Backstory In Mhina's Rule After coming to Leopon plains, he help out a Peafowl who was crying in plain. Hearing the crys, Mhina and friends were convinced that kion was evil and they attacked him when he got close to Msafiri Forest. Mhina, Rani, Baliyo and Kingiza then surrounds kion (who was not fighting back). In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation Visions from the Past A Royal Wedding Simba and Nala's Visit A Visit to the Tree of Life Defending Leopon Plains A Royal Birth Visiting the Pride Lands A Romantic Evening A Visit from Jasiri A Kupatana Celebration Helping the Night Pride Family * Simba: Father * Nala: Mother * Nguruma: Brother * Kiara: Older Sister * Kovu: Brother-in-law * Denahi and Shauri: Nephews * Belee: Niece * Mufasa and Sarabi: Paternal Grandparents * Sarafina: Maternal Grandmother * Ahadi and Uru: Great-Grandparents * Scar: Great-Uncle * Kovu: Brother-in-law * Mhina (Mate) * Uhuro, Ushindi, Nuru and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters) Trivia ''Coming soon! Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Lions Category:Cubs Category:Young Animals Category:Royalty